Fizzle, Fizzle
by Nancy J. Lisse
Summary: Garcia gives Reid some advice and it sounds like this: Fizzle, Fizzle. Crackle, snap. Pop, pop, pop.  Entry for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner - Fanfic Challenge 2010 - Round 5


For the Chit Chat on Author's Corner - FanFic Challenge 2010 - Round 5 - Candy Land Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pairing: Reid/Garcia (friendship)  
Candy: Pop Rocks!

Enjoy =)

* * *

**Fizzle, Fizzle**

It was getting late and they'd been sitting in Penelope Garcia's office talking for over an hour.

Spencer Reid only entered her lair to ask her to sign some paperwork, but the friendly conversation took a sharp left into _personal_ territory. And even after the sun had fallen way below the horizon, they continued – joking, laughing… and even giving advice.

Well, Garcia had been on the giving end of that last one.

Reid listened intently as she enlightened him with a woman's perspective on a few relationship topics. And then he all but questioned every single thing she said.

"My oh my, Dr. Reid. For a genius, you sure ask a lot of questions," Garcia teased.

As she waited for his rebuttal, she leaned across her desk and reached for her "late night at work" snack.

"Excuse me, but my PhDs are not specialized in women," he said in mock-seriousness.

She laughed, "Obviously."

Reid watched her as she opened up the small package and pulled out a lollipop shaped like a foot. She licked it and then stuck it "foot-first" back into the package. A soft crackling noise could be heard as she stuck it back in her mouth.

And because he just couldn't help himself…

"Did you know that the myth about Pop Rocks is –"

"No, no sugar," she cut him off. "I don't wanna know anything about them. Except that they are ridiculously delicious. Anywho…"

Garcia dipped the candy into the package again.

Reid stood. "Right. Anyway, I just don't want to mess this up. She's special."

"Just remember what I told you, gorgeous, and you'll be fine. You said it's been four months tomorrow, right?"

He nodded.

"Then stop worrying. She. Likes. You." She threw him a wink.

Just before he reached the door, Garcia called for him.

"Do you want to knock her socks off? Like really get her toes tingling?" she asked.

"Umm, well sure, I guess. What do you mean exactly?" he responded, confused.

"Just buy a package of these puppies," she held up the small bag of Pop Rocks she'd been eating.

Now, even more confused, "Okay?"

She got up out of her chair and walked over to him.

"So the next time you two love birds hit the bedroom, you have this wonderful invention handy."

"Wh–"

Before Reid could finish, she cut him of with a kiss.

As soon as her lips touched his, he could feel the intriguing sensation of the Pop Rocks she had in her mouth. The candy tingled and crackled when their tongues met, sending chills up his spine. The feeling was so incredibly different, it just about blew his mind; he wasn't quite sure what to think. Startling, wonderful, surprising, amazing – all crossed his mind.

_Fizzle, Fizzle. Crackle, snap. Pop, pop, pop._

And just as quick as it began, it stopped.

He had no words for what just took place, so he resorted to gaping, open-mouthed, at the ever-unpredictable Penelope Garcia.

She laughed out loud at the expression on his face, satisfied that she had been the one to put it there.

"Now go Prince Charming. Go sweep your woman off her feet. I can promise you she won't forget it," she winked.

Still shocked, he left her office in silence. Leaning against the other side of the door, he thought he could feel the slight _fizzle_ linger on his tongue.

His stunned silence soon faded and was replaced with sheer excitement.

Reid checked his watch – 11:37pm.

He still had time.

Scanning the hallways for any late-night wanderers, he found none.

So, he raced for the elevator.

_Tonight should be interesting._

_

* * *

Heehee... _Hope you like it... and that they weren't too OOC (that 'friendship' kiss can be pretty controversial).

Reviews are appreciated!

And everyone should vote for the Profiler's Choice CM Awards... the stories are amazing!

**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

Thank you!


End file.
